N1 Grand Prix
The N1 Grand Prix, also written N-1 Grand Prix, is a NetNavi competition from Mega Man Battle Network 3 and MegaMan NT Warrior. Both versions were used in a plan of World Three. In the anime, Lan wins a trip around the world as the second place prize. Game history Mega Man Battle Network 3 In Mega Man Battle Network 3, the N1 Grand Prix took place in the Hades Isle. There were 32 contestants in this competition, divided into four blocks with eight contestants per block. Known contestants: Only 14 of the 32 contestants where shown: *'A-Block:' Dex and GutsMan, Masa and SharkMan *'B-Block:' Chaud and ProtoMan, Yai and Glyde *'C-Block:' Raoul and ThunderMan, Tamako and MetalMan *'D-Block:' Lan and MegaMan, Tora and KingMan, NetBattler Q (Sunayama) and a NormalNavi (DesertMan), Jennifer, Koetsu, Bonzu, Johnson, Yosh. Known battles: Four contestants of each block were removed in the preliminaries, where the contestants must find one of the four "VictDatas" to pass. After this, A-Block fought against B-Block and C-Block against D-Block. *Lan and MegaMan vs. Tamako and MetalMan *Raoul and ThunderMan vs. Jennifer :Quarter-finals: *Lan and MegaMan vs. Dex and GutsMan *Yai and Glide vs. NetBattler Q *Chaud and ProtoMan vs. Raoul and ThunderMan *Tora and KingMan vs. Masa and SharkMan :Semi-finals: *Lan and MegaMan vs. Tora and KingMan *Chaud and ProtoMan vs. NetBattler Q The competition was interrupted when Q reveals himself to be Sunayama and a member of WWW. He kidnaps Chaud's father so that Chaud would surrender ProtoMan, but Lan and MegaMan.EXE help by rescuing Chaud's father and defeating DesertMan. Anime history MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, the N1 Grand Prix takes place between episodes 10 and 22. Known contestants: *MegaMan, ProtoMan, GutsMan, Roll, IceMan, SharkMan, WoodMan, SkullMan, TorchMan, WackoMan, ElecMan, MagicMan, StoneMan, BlasterMan, GreenMan.EXE, RocketMan.EXE, WhaleMan.EXE, PickMan and DrillMach, ShiningMan.EXE. Known battles: *First match: GutsMan vs. GreenMan (GutsMan won in 30 seconds) *Second match: ProtoMan vs. unknown Navi (ProtoMan won in 12 seconds) *IceMan vs. RocketMan *MegaMan vs. SkullMan *Roll vs. WackoMan *MegaMan vs. TorchMan *WoodMan vs. NumberMan *SharkMan vs. WhaleMan *MegaMan vs. MagicMan *ProtoMan vs. ElecMan *Roll vs. IceMan From this point, the contestants form teams: *GutsMan and WoodMan vs. StoneMan and BlasterMan *MegaMan and SharkMan vs. StoneMan and BlasterMan (draw with MegaMan and BlasterMan. BlasterMan retreats.) Six contestants are randomly selected to return: RocketMan, WhaleMan, BlasterMan, StoneMan, TorchMan and WackoMan. The WWW members cheated to reenter. *MegaMan and Roll vs. TorchMan and WackoMan (MegaMan won. Roll was too damaged to continue) *ProtoMan and ShiningMan vs. WhaleMan and RocketMan (ProtoMan won by defeating the opponents and his partner in one hit) *MegaMan and ProtoMan vs. StoneMan and BlasterMan *'Final:' ProtoMan vs. MegaMan ProtoMan won the fight. In the end of the tournament, PharaohMan awakes, deletes MegaMan, and destroys the N1 Grand Prix dome. Gallery MegaManNTWarriorN1GrandPrix1.PNG|Ribbita announcing on the grand screen. MegaManNTWarriorN1GrandPrix2.PNG|The stands are full of viewers. MegaManNTWarriorN1GrandPrix3.PNG|Dex is ready for his first match. MegaManNTWarriorN1GrandPrix4.PNG|GutsMan is projected on the battle observation sphere. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Events